Bigez620 as "Izzy" (Camp Drama)
17:49 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #substandard 17:49 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Bigez. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:49 Hi, I'm Bigez620 and I'm auditioning for Izzy. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 17:50 <@TDIFan13> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:50 Yup. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> (Please don't talk unless you're asked.) 17:50 I'd say about a 9. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> :p 17:50 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:50 7. 17:50 <@TDIFan13> XD 17:51 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:51 Yes. 17:51 Jk. :p 17:51 <@TDIFan13> lol :p 17:51 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 17:51 No. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> haha, okay :D 17:51 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:52 <@TDIFan13> Hurry, please. 17:52 Yes. Perhaps I probably won't flanderize her much, and keep her in her TDI persona. 17:52 <@TDIFan13> Explain what "flanderize" means. 17:52 Exaggerating a character's personality. 17:52 <@TDIFan13> kk lol :p 17:53 <@TDIFan13> thanks XD 17:53 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:53 Protagonist. 17:53 <@TDIFan13> Yeah, good idea! 17:53 <@TDIFan13> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 17:53 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User%3ABigez620/Roleplay_Reborn_-_Izzy 17:54 <@TDIFan13> Did you write that yourself or did you have help with grammar/spelling? 17:54 Wrote it myself. 17:54 <@TDIFan13> LOL 17:54 <@TDIFan13> SAVED FOREVER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 17:54 <@TDIFan13> cause it's not true 17:54 <@TDIFan13> anyway 17:55 <@TDIFan13> Great. Your character for your scene is Izzy. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:55 Bigez has changed nick to Izzy1 17:55 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Izzy2 17:55 :| 17:55 Um. 17:55 <@TDIFan13> (please stop talking.) 17:55 You've made a mistake. 17:55 :| 17:55 <@TDIFan13> oh 17:55 <@TDIFan13> LOL 17:55 <@TDIFan13> sorry :p! 17:55 Izzy2 has changed nick to Leshawna 17:56 <@TDIFan13> (Hurry.) 17:56 Hey, Leshawna! :D 17:56 <+Leshawna> (^) 17:56 <+Leshawna> Hey, girl, how you doin'? 17:56 Ooooh. 17:56 How do you get your thighs so curvy? 17:56 <@TDIFan13> (?) 17:56 <+Leshawna> (^) 17:57 <+Leshawna> Uhhh... 17:57 <+Leshawna> Excuse me? 17:57 * Leshawna scoffs. 17:57 <+Leshawna> A lotta exercise, I guess. 17:57 Wow. 17:57 I never realized being all sassy and bombastic was such a work-out. :o 17:58 <+Leshawna> I don't know what that word means, but if it's a bad thing, you can bet your butt you ain't gon' survive another day, sweetie. 17:58 <+Leshawna> <.< 17:58 My Uncle Jim got his butt removed. :3 17:58 <+Leshawna> Excuuuuuuse me? 17:58 Wanna know how he uses the bathroom? 17:58 <+Leshawna> Oh, heck NO. 17:58 <+Leshawna> Look. 17:58 <+Leshawna> Izzy. 17:58 <+Leshawna> You seem like a real sweet gal and all... 17:59 <+Leshawna> But, I... 17:59 <+Leshawna> I gotta go now... 17:59 <+Leshawna> Bye. :| 17:59 Huh? 17:59 Oh, I wasn't listening. :p 17:59 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 17:59 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, June 23 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. 17:59 k bye. 17:59 Izzy1 ~Bigez@pool-108-52-91-48.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has left #substandard [] 17:59 <@TDIFan13> fucktard Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions